The Battle for New Chernarus
by The Ladies
Summary: For all in the Dayz Family!
1. Dedication

Dedication...

This fanfiction is dedicated to the whole Dayz Family. People in the Dayz family's chat, you guys are like our family away from reality. Mods, thanks for always doing your best to keep the chats calm and even adding your own comments and pitching in on the fun. Just know that even if you aren't mentioned in this fic, We thank you for being in the chat, or even just being here, reading.

Now to the heroes of Dayz, where on Earth do we even start? Thank you guys so much for all of the time you guys take out of your day to make videos, stream, and all the things you do to entertain us; your viewers, subscribers, and supporters. You guys are the best! Never change! Ever!

As we always say (from the bottom of our hearts, whether dark or light) May shadows hide you; KDwolf, Mr. Moon, Dimitri, Mr. Blackout, Jam Jar, Kiwo, and may the suns fire blaze on in your hearts...forever.

-The Lady of Darkness and The Lady of Light


	2. Prologue

A lone man stood in the rubble of what was Old Novo. He looked about forty, and stood at about 6' hair braided in a long queue, tied back with a leather thong. Grey hair had just started settling into his temples; some even starting to show in the long hairs in his queue, but it was to be expected. After all, when faced by flesh eating monsters and the occasional group of bandits, not everyone could say they had lived long enough to have their hair turn grey. He wore a buckskin shirt and pants and extremely worn combat boots. A green boonie hat sat neatly folded in one of his pockets. His body was lean, a tribute to the long time that he had spent running in the hills and living in the forests, and with his boar's hide backpack, a Mosin on one shoulder, and a fire axe on the other, this man looked like a real mountain man.

The man's hawk like eyes scanned the rubble, looking for any signs of movement. A rock fell to his right. The man spun around and, with practiced ease, grabbed the Mosin from his shoulder, slid a bullet into the chamber, pushed the pin forward, and aimed at the cause of the noise.

The cause was a teenaged looking boy, with short brown hair that just went down to his eyes and the sides were just touching the tops of his ears. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait Maas! It's me." The offender said.

Maas scowled and pulled the pin back and unloaded the bullet. "Jesus, Obx, do you want me to shoot you?"

Obx just smiled, "Well, I would prefer if you didn't, but hey if you really want to." Obx spread his arms wide and smiled even wider.

Maas couldn't help cracking a smile. "Very funny Obx, but what is it? You spot something?"

Obx nodded, headed up the steep pile of rubble, and handed Maas a dirty, dust-covered, folder "Here, it was in the police station file cabinet….you know I was actually surprised to see that it was still standing. The police station, not the filing cabinet."

Maas cracked another smile and opened the folder. He read a couple of sentences and flipped the page, and then flipped to the next. He read further, but then stopped. He read and re-read the page, his eyes widening with shock.

"Get me a walkie." He demanded.

"Get you a walkie talkie? Why what's-"

Maas cut him off. "No time to explain! Just get someone who has a walkie or a radio over here. The Ladies need to hear about this."

-:-

Two people sat in the Comm. Room. One banged his fist repeatedly on top of a medium sized radio. "Come on you stupid thing work." He said.

He was twenty-four and of average height, standing at 6'0. His dark brown hair was combed back under the black beanie he had on his head. He wore a white button up with black jeans, military boots, and thick frame glasses.

"You'll never get it to work that way Spiffy." His companion said. She was older than him by five years, but was shorter than him, standing at 5'5. She wore her brown hair in a loose ponytail, using a faded green ribbon to keep it tied. She wore a black shirt with a matching-color tactical vest, as well as worn black, now almost grey, cargo pants.

Spiffy banged his fist on the top of the radio again. "Safarichick, this thing is giving us more problems than Old Sadie has, and this thing is newer and supposed to be better!"

Safarichick sighed and got up from her seat at the microphone, connected to a very beat up looking machine. "Here I got it." She fiddled with some of the dials and switches for a moment and the new radio cracked to life.

"See, there we go, just gotta fiddle with the buttons a bit." She smiled.

Spiffy shrugged and looked at the positions of all the dials and switches, taking a mental note of where they all were.

Old Sadie's speakers cracked and a voice came out of the static. Safari and Spiffy ran over to the microphone.

"Angel on my Shoulder this…. S…I have…"

Safarichick held the microphone close to her mouth. "This is Angel on my Shoulder, to whoever sent last transmission, please repeat."

"Acknowledged, Angel on my Shoulder. This…Hunting Squad Delta. Do you read me? Angel….aw screw the code names, not like anyone's listening…Spiffy, Safarichick you there?"

Safarichick laughed once she recognized the voice. "Yeah, Obx we're here. You're sounding much better by the way, not as much static on the line. So what's up."

"It's Maas. Oh, here." Obx's voice faded and a deeper more gruff voice sounded.

"Spiffy, Safari, get The Ladies in the room, this is important. We think we found something here in Old Novo."

"Old Novo?" Spiffy laughed. "What did you find, Maas? More scrap metal? You're better off finding something in the Old Northwest Airfield than that dump of a city!"

"Ha ha very funny, but no we found something much more important than any amount of scrap metal. This is going to be the most important document in New Chernarus once we get back. Just get The Ladies ASAP!" Maas said, sounding extremely serious.

Safari rolled her chair over to the nearby walkie talkie.

"No need to call Light. Just get Darkness in here." A female voice called from behind her.

Safari turned around to see the woman walked into the room. She was only twenty-six and only stood at 5'2, but she commanded much respect. Her short black hair had two streaks of sea-green dye on the right side of her head. She wore a blue shirt, with a red and grey hoodie over it, grey cargo pants and black hiking boots.

"Sure thing Lady L." Safari said.

"Maas, hold on just one second, we're getting Darkness here." Lady Light explained.

"As long as she gets there." Maas answered.

No sooner as he said that, another woman came running into the room. She was noticeably taller than her sister, standing at 5'6. Her hair was also black but instead of sea-green streaks, she had firey red streaks. She was wearing a black shirt and hoodie, as well as graying jeans and worn, black spray-painted jungle boots. A 1911 handgun holstered at her hip and an SKS slung across her right shoulder.

"Right on time Darkness." Lady Light said.

"Eh, I just ran over here from target practice as soon as I heard the call. Thanks for that Safari."

"No problem Darkness." Safari smiled.

Lady Darkness nodded to Lady Light. Lady Light nodded back. "Alright Maas we're both here. What did you need?"

"Lady Dark too? Alright good, I don't know how much time this walkie has before it goes out, so I'll make this quick. We found it."

The entire room went silent, with the exception of the occasional crackle of static from Old Sadie. Lady Light broke the silence. "You found it…..you mean the very one…the only one!"

"We got it. I'm holding it right here." Maas answered.

"Read it man!" Spiffy yelled.

"Alright, the writing is a bit fuzzy, but I got it. The first part we already know. Old Chernarus falls and a lot of people die, etcetera etcetera. The next part is the part we are seeing now. Those once mindless will be bridled and led, in a huge force inconceivable by the race of men. Divided the cities will tumble, together-"

"Maas we know this part." Spiffy said. "You can skip it. Just get to the part where we stop the armies of Vodahmin!"

"Alright, alright, here…. For those who survive the death and decay, have faith for there will be a day, when six heroes arise and about the armies demise."

"Maas, try and cut out the rhymes please." Lady Light said.

Maas sighed. "It wasn't me who wrote this, ha, according to the police record, this was the confession of a drunk they picked up off the streets, before everything went to Hell, anyway the six heroes…One is the brother of the wild wolf and –there was a mumble of 'You gotta be kidding me'- and has a magnificent beard.

The four in the Com. Room would have laughed under normal circumstances, but this was too serious to laugh at.

"Two will have the accent from a nation away. One dressed in all red the other….not many see. They always seem to blackout. Two will be brothers, bound by blood, one a celestial being, the other a mighty avenger. The last hero, will not be a hero…..oh, it will be a heroine, with a voice as sweet as a song bird, but the courage and power of a lioness. These heroes shall arise and pave the way to victory for New Chernarus! But beware, for while they can be the savior, they can be the downfall. If even one were to-"

There was a loud "BANG" and a scream of pain.

"Shots!" Maas shouted. There was the sound of pounding boots and a muffled, "Don't worry buddy, I've got you. MEDIC!"

Lady Darkness grabbed the microphone from Lady Light. "Maas, what's going on?"

"I don't know. We've got a sniper. I can't pin down where. – more shots rang out in the background- Shit, we're going to need help…where is that god damn medic…come on buddy hang in there, stay with me."

"Location?" Lady Darkness demanded.

"We're in Novo!" Maas yelled over the noise.

"Give me specifics! Saying we're in Novo is like saying 'We're at the green tree!'"

The four heard more shots and screams, most were instructions, but some were screams of pain. Maas was cursing under his breath. There was the sound of tearing fabric and then the sound of running.

"We've pulled into the old police station. We'll try and hold them all off here. I don't know where these people are. I'm just hoping they didn't bring their whole damn zed army. If you guys can, bring medical supplies, lots of bandages mostly. A lot of guys here are wounded. Obx took a shot to the leg, we-"

The radio clicked and shut off.

Lady Darkness spun on her heel and walked out the door. Lady Light went to follow her, but turned at the doorway. "You to see if you can get that thing back online. We are going to need it later."

Safari and Spiffy nodded and Lady Light left the room and caught up with Lady Darkness, who had pulled out a walkie talkie from somewhere on her person.

"Runs?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to round up ten men. I want two squads of six. Frox and I will be leading the groups, so make sure you let him know. I want the men and horses prepped and ready to go in two minutes!"

"Right away." Runs answered.

Lady Darkness went to clip her walkie to her belt, but then raised it to her mouth again.

"Runs?"

"Yep?"

"Round up some others too. We think we can find the heroes….or at least we know who they are. Make sure those you get are a part of one of the recon groups. They should be able to tell us if they saw people who fit the descriptions."

"On it M'lady."

Lady Darkness smiled a bit, "How many times have I told you, you don't have to call me 'M'lady', Runs."

"Duly noted….M'lady"

Lady Darkness snorted and shook her head, but didn't retort. She clipped her walkie talkie to her belt and looked at Lady Light. "I'm going to help Maas. You take the recon units and look for the heroes. It may take a long time, but if we find them before Vodahmin's army does, or rather...if you find them...we will finally have an advantage.

Lady Light nodded. "I'll grab my guns and meet you back at the stables."

Lady Darkness nodded back. The pair got to the doorway leading out of the Comm. Building and turned the corner. A young man was leaning against the wall. He was average height, standing at 5'8. His hair was styled a bit punkish, with hair over one of his eyes, but he was one of the better shots in the fort. He wore a regular faded blue shirt and black jeans and a Colt 1911 was holstered at his hip.

Lady Darkness inclined her head in a short bow. "Runs."

"M'lady." He answered.

They both laughed, it was something like a private joke between the two.

"I've made sure the horses were prepped and the men selected." Runs reported once he stopped laughing.

"Good. Light, I'll see you in a minute."

Lady Light walked off to go find her gear, leaving Lady Darkness and Runs to walk to the crowded stables, where both horses and their riders stood ready. Lady Darkness seated herself in the saddle of her bay stallion, whom she had jokingly named Mr. Ed.

"Runs, tell Hop that he's in charge while I'm gone."

Runs nodded. "Will do M'lady."

Lady Darkness steered her mount away from the stables, the rest of the men followed. A rider on a grey specked horse came up beside her, its rider a tall man. He was in his mid-thirties, his hair was short, but it was just long enough for him to spike his hair up. He wore a grey and white shirt, with a blackened tactical vest over it, and blue jeans. A desert eagle was holstered on the right side of his hip, a combat knife sheathed on his left.

"Hey Frox." Lady Darkness greeted.

"Heya Lady D. So where are we going? Runs just told me to get the men and the horses prepped."

"Maas and his squad are pinned down in Old Novo. They were taking heavy fire from the sound of things. They're got wounded too."

"Wait...Old Novo? What are they in that rubble heap for? I thought we already checked that place over for anything useful, five times."

Lady Darkness nodded. "That's what I thought, but Maas found it...he found the Prophesy of Heroes."

Frox stared at her wide eyed. "The prophesy... Jesus and in Old Novo of all places too….damn."

"I just don't understand how they were tracked there. Maas is one of the stealthiest men I know. You would need some major skill to track that man down. Ha, I bet you would even have to have a bear on a leash to try and track him by scent."

Frox rubbed his chin. "You think they could have followed someone on his squad?"

"No, Maas tends to keep behind them all. He pretty much wipes away any clue that anyone was there."

A tan horse suddenly pulled up beside Frox. "Hey, I'm here." It was Lady Light, geared with her two favorite weapons, a 9mm handgun strapped to her hip and a MP5-K on her back.

"Hey Lady L. You comin' to help too?"

Lady Light shook her head. "No, I'm taking some of the members of the Recon squads to try and find the heroes. Some of them actually say that they know a couple of places where they think they have seen some people who fit some of the descriptions."

Frox inclined his head. "Huh, sounds like you might be out of the fort for awhile then. Well I wish you luck."

"Thanks."

The three said nothing more as they exited the gates of the fort. Spurring their horses onward, the group poured out of the fort, with the sound of thundering hooves, and sending big clods of grass into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Light and I hope you enjoyed the prologue of the Fanfiction! More is soon to come, actually I think I see a hero over yonder! Who could it be?<strong>

**If any of you have any suggestions, criticisms, or comments, please feel free to leave a review!, or PM us personally! **

**If you want a character please read and submit a filled out form of the guidelines below!**

**Name (Twitch name if you are from the stream):**

**Age (doesn't have to be your real one):  
><strong>

**Hair style/color:**

**Clothes:**

**Description: Please be descriptive! Not just tall or handsome or simple stuff. Also please include some characteristics. Remember your character doesn't have to have all good characteristics, not everyone is perfect, so include at least one flaw. Give me the good, the bad, and the ugly! **

**Favored gun and melee weapon:**

**A small backstory (optional):**


	3. 1) The Hero with a Magnificent Beard

KD shifted his bow into his right hand, adjusted his red Alabama baseball cap, and knelt to the floor. His fingers traced the outline of a fresh deer track. He stood up, feeling renewed excitement; he had been painstakingly tracking this buck down for at least an hour now. If he was able to bring it down it would mean three square meals a day for at least a week, not to mention it would be a cool way to greet Jam, Moon, Dimitri, Mr. B, and Kiwo in Svet.

It had been by some miracle, or perhaps it was the will of the Gods, that KD had been able to find a walkie talkie, tuned to just the right frequency, and come in contact with all of them at the same time. Although when he had found the walkie talkie sitting upright on a stone slab, he had thought that it was a trap. He had debated with himself for who knows how long, trying to decide whether or not to take the risk of grabbing it and seeing who might or might not be on the other line. Once he did take the risk, and he heard all of his friends' voices, he didn't care if the whole world knew where he and the sketchy walkie talkie were. They had all arranged to meet in Svet, they would be arriving on different days, but to KD, that didn't matter. The fact he was going to see them all, trumped all other feelings.

A branch suddenly snapped to KD's right, startling him out of his thoughts. KD reached into the quiver strapped at his hip, he couldn't put it behind him because his Smersh Backpack was in the way, and pulled out an arrow. He carefully nocked it into the bow and crept toward the source of the noise. The noise had come from a group of high shrubs, so KD couldn't see what the cause was. He crept closer and closer, until he was right up against the shrubs, and looked through the branches and leaves. He saw nothing, and was about to look away, but then something moved. KD squinted and tried to focus, his eyes widened and he sucked in a quick breath. It was the buck he had been hunting, the large antlers and the buck's coat had blended in with the branches so well.

The buck suddenly lifted his head and looked where KD was crouched. The tips of his antlers just barely peeked over the bush. KD noticed the leaves on the bush blowing away from him and toward the deer, the wind had changed and it was blowing his scent toward the buck. KD didn't dare to move, he even held his breath. If the buck ran, it would probably mean another hour or so of searching and tracking.

The leaves started shifting again. They were being blow away from the deer and toward KD. KD breathed a silent sigh of relief; the wind had changed yet again. Not wasting any more time, KD examined the position of the buck. It was standing in the perfect position, its broad side was facing him and the front foreleg was stepped forward, exposing the "sweet spot" for an arrow to go straight to the heart. KD took a deep breath and drew his bow. He aimed at the spot through a hole in the bush. His fingers tensed on the string as he focused. He let the string slid off his fingers and the arrow was released with a "Thunk!"

At the same time, however, a loud "BANG!" sounded above him. The buck went down, but KD had quickly nocked another arrow into his bow and had aimed it upward. A man, holding a Mosin, had been sitting in the tree above him.

"Whoa, hey, I'm friendly." The man said, shouldering his gun and dropping down from the tree. KD released the tension from the string and put the arrow back in his quiver.

The man was at least 6'0. His black hair was shaved close to his head. All of his clothes were patterned with forest camo; a same patterned bandana covered the lower half of his face. Even his backpack was camo colored. The only thing that wasn't the same color was the Mosin on his left shoulder and the fire axe on his right.

The man walked over to the downed buck, pulled out the arrow, and handed it to KD. "Nice shot."

KD accepted the arrow. "Thanks." He looked at the buck, blood tricked out of a two small holes; once hole where his arrow has entered and the other, just an inch in front, where the bullet had entered. "Not a bad shot yourself."

The man pulled down his bandana, he was smiling. He held his hand out, "Name's Jas."

KD accepted the proffered hand and shook it. "KD, KDWolf."

For a moment, KD swore he saw Jas's eyes widen. He blinked, nope, Jas's eyes were completely normal.

Still smiling, Jas gestured to the buck. "Think it's fair to split this 50/50?"

KD nodded, "Sounds good."

Jas unsheathed a knife from his boot, and started skinning the deer. As Jas was doing that, KD helped him peel the skin away from the meat, and he carefully cut the stomach open. He removed the intestines and put them in a neat pile off to the side. The two men worked in silence and had the deer skinned and quartered in a time that would have earned them a world-record.

Jas wiped the sweat off his forehead, and gestured to the pelt. "Do you want the pelt?"

"No, I'm alright." KD answered. "All yours if you want it."

Jas nodded his thanks and rolled it up. KD took off his backpack, took out a smaller "meat bag", and started packing his share of the meat. Beside him, Jas looked up and suddenly tensed. "Oh, shit."

KD looked at Jas, oddly. Jas just pointed to something behind KD. KD turned around. There was a lone zombie, standing not twenty yards away.

It was a woman, or well _had_ been a woman. Her hair was blonde, but it was hard to tell even that by all the blood, dirt, and mud, that covered it. Her ribs were exposed; her intestines were straining to break out of her stomach, which was being held together by a few small strings of flesh. She turned her head to look at them, revealing gaunt empty eye-sockets and a gaping hole where her nose should have been.

KD grabbed his bow and prepared to just shoot her, but Jas stopped him.

"Don't do it...not yet." He warned.

KD cocked his head to one side. "What? Why? It's alone and the bow won't make any noise."

Jas shook his head. "These things are almost never alone."

KD lowered his bow and observed the zombie, but not before he thought Jas continue on, "'specially now."

KD was about to ask what he meant, but the zombie started walking toward them. She moved with a sort of limp and KD looked down at her feet. One of her ankles was broken; her foot was twisted out to the side and dragging uselessly as she walked on the exposed bone of her leg.

Jas tapped KD shoulder, "We have to move."

KD nodded and followed Jas away from the carcass, to a group of thick pine trees nearby. They stayed hidden and watched as the zombie wandered to the spot they had been, not moments before. She walked over to the corpse of the deer. She looked at it for a moment, but then moved toward the pile of intestines. She knelt down, grabbed the long string, and tore them into smaller links; the smell made both KD and Jas gag. She brought the bloody strips to her mouth but, as soon as they touched her lips, she recoiled and threw them to the floor. She growled and grumbled incoherently to herself, seeming annoyed.

KD was confused. In all his days of surviving and observing, he had never known a zombie to turn down, much less _throw down_, a possible meal. Something poked KD shoulder. KD turned his head, expecting to see Jas, but it was a crow. It pecked at his shoulder and bag, trying to get at the meat stored inside.

KD tried to brush the bird off. "Shoo, get off me"

The bird squawked and flapped its wings a bit, but it stubbornly stayed put and continued to peck at the straps of the backpack.

KD brushed at the bird again. "No, get off! There's nothing in there for you!" He scolded the broad as quietly as he could, hoping that the zombie didn't hear him.

The crow gave a soft squawk when KD's hand hit it square in the chest. It looked at KD and puffed up like a feathery bullfrog. It hissed at him and opened its beak to caw in his face, but just before it could, Jas's hand shot out and grabbed the crow's beak. He used his thumb and for finger to keep its beak shut. The surprised bird tried to wrench its head out of Jas's grasp, but Jas used his other hand to hold the crow's body, effectively pinning its wings against its body and preventing the bird from struggling. The crow fought Jas's grip by lashing out with its small, but sharp, talons.

As Jas struggled to control the bird and keep it quiet, KD looked back to check on the zombie; she had abandon the pile of guts and was now walking away from them. Beside him Jas clicked his tongue, cursed silently, and a loud "CAW!" sounded through the forest.

The zombie turned and stared straight at the spot where KD and Jas were hiding. She tilted her head back and screamed a shrill, unearthly scream.

"Ah crap." Jas said. "Come on we gotta move, now!" He got up and ran a few paces in front of KD before turning back. "Come on!"

KD stood up and ran to catch up. The two men ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over bushes.

"What was that? Why did that zombie just scream?" a confused KD yelled.

"She's calling for reinforcement, living and Undead alike!" Jas yelled back.

"Living and Undead? What are you talking about?"

Jas didn't answer. Instead he whistled a long piercing note.

KD stopped running. "Dude, what is going in? Why are we running from one zombie and what do you mean "reinforcements"? Zombies don't communicate!"

Jas stopped and looked back. "Look, it may not make sense to you right. Argh, no time to explain it now." Jas shook his head, sighed, and raised his gun at KD.

"What are you-?"

A shot rang out. KD immediately looked down at his chest, expecting to see blood blooming on his shirt, but there was nothing.

"Behind you." Jas said.

KD turned around. The female zombie that had screamed earlier was lying in a crumpled heap not three feet away.

"Oh….thanks." KD said.

"No problem, but really, we have to leave." Jas said, pointing at something further away. KD looked to where he was pointing. In the distance he could see small figures; they looked like ants, with four legs. They were riders, horse riders.

"Jas! Jas, you there?!" A male voice called out.

Jas took his backpack off his back and rummaged through it. He pulled out a walkie talkie and raised it to his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm here Optic." Jas answered.

"Jas you need to get out of the forest now!" We can't get in there, it's too dense for the horses to get into and there is a huge group of zeds-"

"I know, they are behind us, I see them. They are pretty far away for now." Jas interrupted.

"No! That's the decoy! They're side-swiping you!"

As if on cue, zombies and men on horseback burst through the trees and bushes to their right. Jas slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed his fire axe and swung it at the nearest zombie. The zombie's head separated from its shoulders and fell onto the floor.

KD, meanwhile, had unslung his bow from his shoulder and was firing arrows indiscriminately into the group of riders. One rider fell off his horse, then a second, then a third, an arrow sticking out of each of their chests. The remaining riders ten regrouped and formed a tight line and charged straight for KD and Jas.

Instinctively, KD jumped and rolled out of the way. Jas, however, killed a zombie. He turned and was clipped in the shoulder by the last horse on the end of the charging line. The force tossed him aside, leaving him sprawled on the floor.

The horse riders broke the line, turned, regrouped, and prepared to charge at Jas again.

Not wanting his new friend to be trampled, KD yelled the first insult that came to his mind. "Hey! Come after me you….suckers!"

The riders, apparently, heard him. Completely bypassing Jas, they charged at KD.

"Oh shoot." KD mumbled to himself. He slung his bow back over his shoulder and took off running.

KD ran as hard as he could, once again dodging trees and jumping over the occasional rock. Despite his efforts, KD could hear the horsemen gaining on him. He didn't bother turning around to see just how close, that would just leave him vulnerable to tripping over a rock or plowing into a tree. Instead, he scanned ahead, trying to find a tree short enough for him to climb, but tall enough to evade the horseman.

The edge of the forest was coming up into view, it was now or never. KD mentally counted down the yards.

Thirty yards (nothing….), twenty yards, (gotta find one!), ten yards (come o- there!)

KD veered to his left, running toward a green pine tree that looked just right. He hauled himself up the tree so fast, it would have made a black bear blush for shame. He climbed up to the middle of the tree and watched as the horsemen rode out of the forest for a couple of yards before stopping their horses so abruptly, it made three of the horses scream and reap up, spilling their riders onto the floor.

The three downed riders cursed profusely and snatched at the dangling reins. KD pulled his bow off his shoulder and fit an arrow into the bow. Before he could even draw the string, there was a quick "rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat."

The rider closest to KD convulsed for a moment and then fell to the floor. He didn't move. KD looked toward the source of the noise, expecting to see Jas walking out of the woods, but it wasn't him. This man looked younger than Jas, much younger, nor was he wearing any camo patterned clothing. This man was wearing a hooded leather jacket and black jeans.

The young man rode in closer to the rest of the fallen riders on the back of a paint horse, SKS in hand. The two other downed riders, after seeing one of their own shot, were fumbling with their handgun holsters in an attempt to pull out their handguns. The younger man raised his gun and, almost lazily, shot each of the men in the chest.

KD kept the arrow nocked on the string and observed. The young man calmly reloaded and looked into the tree line. The remaining seven riders, who had managed to stay on their mounts, stood waiting. All their guns were raised and all of their barrels were aimed straight for the young man's heart.

KD drew the bow and fired. The arrow went straight into one of the riders' backs, severing his spine and sending him toppling off his saddle. The six riders looked around, confused on whom to concentrate their fire on. KD grabbed another arrow and fired again, sending another rider to the floor, an arrow through his chest.

Split now between two enemies, the five riders were still confused about who to attack. Their problem was soon solved, however, as an even larger group of riders rode up behind the young man and aimed at the diminishing group. Shouts of "Drop your guns and get off the horses!" blended into one garbled, yet somehow understandable message. The remaining riders threw their guns onto the floor and dismounted.

KD looked on with caution, but he saw Jas walking below him; he was headed straight for the two groups. He climbed down quickly and ran up to Jas.

"Jas! Hey, are you alright?" KD asked.

Jas smiled. "I'm alright, that tumble dislocated my shoulder though. The zombies weren't helping either, but I'm alive thanks to you."

KD motioned to Jas's right shoulder, which he was holding. "Is it still dislocated? Looks like it, shoulder looks different from your left."

Jas nodded. "Yeah, hurts like a bitch too, but I'll get it set once we get back to The Fort."

"The Fort? What's The Fort?"

"If you wanna see it you gotta come with is. You probably should anyway. Not safe out here, plus we can give you supplies…and you can be on your way."

He said the last part kind of awkwardly, but KD wasn't able to question him. The young man in the paint horse, along with another man on a steel colored horse, rode toward them.

"Nice work Jaki. You got here just in time." Jas told the young man.

Jaki smiled. "Thanks, I knew I heard you whistle. So, what are we going to do with these guys?"

"What else are we going to do with Vodhamiin's goons? We're going to execute them." The man on the steel colored horse said.

KD looked at him in surprise. The man shrugged. "We have to. We can't afford to be nice and let them live another day. We do that and who knows if they'll end up killing one of us later on."

The man dismounted, but even without the height of the horse, the man was still a good 5'11. His black baseball cap covered most of his head, but it did show a bit of brown hair, buzz cut close to his head.

The man held out a hand. "Names' Optic."

KD took his hand and shook it. "KD, KDWolf."

"Well, KD, let's see if we can ask any of these goons here, how they knew you guys were here."

KD was about to ask, how _they _had known he and Jas were there, but then he remembered the walkie talkie. A dozen more questions burned in his mind, but the others had already gone to go talk to their new captives.

Optic stopped at the first man in the line and started questioning him. KD went down the row, looking at all the men. The last man of the line was still being handcuffed by one of the riders who had come with Optic.

"Vhen I break out of zis handcuffs, you are ze first I am going to kill, little bitch." The man said, his voice had a heavy Russian accent.

KD stopped and turned to the Russian. He was the biggest out of the group, not just because he was taller than everyone, but because he was the most muscular. KD stared for a moment, telling himself that it didn't matter that he had disrespected the lady; after all he was going to die anyway.

"Tighten ze handcuffs all you vant, little bitch, it vill make no difference." The Russian noticed KD staring. "Vot are you looking at?"

KD narrowed his eyes. "You are going to apologize to the lady."

The Russian laughed. "Apologize! Ha! You haff better chance of dying zan getting me to apologize to zis bitch. So moof along, and keep your eyes on ze ground dog!"

KD reached for an arrow and aimed it at the man's head. "Oh, so you want to sass me now?"

The Russian laughed again. "Ha, not sass, is truth! You are not volf, you are nothing but a dog, vith tail between legs!"

In quick succession the Russian leapt up to his feet with frightening speed, kicked the woman behind him, broke the handcuffs, and grabbed KD's bow with his left hand. With is right, the Russian punched KD straight in the face.

KD fell backwards and his vision blurred. Darkness threatened to overtake him, but he shook his head, his vision focused a little, but the darkness still loomed. He saw the Russian pull a knife out of a sheath that had been hidden in is boot. KD's mind screamed for him to move, to defend himself, to do something, but his limbs wouldn't respond.

The Russian stood over him and grinned. KD's vision blurred into a black haze again. When it cleared, Army and Jas were holding the Russian's arms, holding him back. Optic was yelling for something, for someone? KD didn't know.

The two men standing over him continued to hold the Russian back. There was more muffled yelling, and then the barrel of a gun appeared over him, pointed straight at the Russian. It fired once and a neat hole was cut right in-between the Russian's eyes.

KD saw the life instantly fly from the man's eyes. They glazed over as the man went limp in Optic's and Jas's arms. They lowered the man to the floor. KD didn't know what happened next; his vision had gone black.

-:-

"Whaaghs hangnsdf, whwodf fi snsng?"

"snsng, ona her o KDWolf."

KD opened his eyes at the sound of his name. He sat up slowly; he was lying on a cot. He, winced and closed his eyes, putting a hand to his aching head; it felt like it had been hit by a train. KD chuckled to himself; well the guy was big enough to be…wait!

He opened his eyes again and looked around. Jas was sitting on a cot a little ways away, talking to a woman wearing tattered jeans, a blue long-sleeved shirt and black boots.

Jas looked at him and waved. The lady turned around and smiled "Oh, hey you're up."

KD stared blankly at her, not really sure what to say. The lady seemed to understand though. "I know you are probably very confused as to where you are right now, but before I explain it to you I need to know...are you feeling dizzy or nauseous at all?"

"Um, no m'am." KD answered, finding his voice.

"Oh, wow, you are a polite one. Just call me Mrs.11, everyone else does. But that's good, that you're not dizzy or anything, just wanted to make sure. You're going to have a goose egg on the side of your head for the rest of the day and a little while, though. It should be gone in two days, tops."

"Wait! Rest of the day?" KD asked. "How long have I been out?"

Mrs. 11 shrugged. "A couple of hours or so. Although, I'm surprised it wasn't a whole day. Jas told me all about the guy who gave you that (she pointed at the obvious lump on his head)."

"A whole day? I'm surprised you aren't dead!" A voice said behind her. KD looked over her shoulder and saw Jaki come into the room. "That guy's hands weren't even hands! They were just hams attached to arms!"

Jas chuckled and hopped off his cot. "You've got that right. Well anyway, I've gotta go. I've got people to train, walls to patrol, etcetera. Thanks for popping my shoulder back in Mrs.11."

"No problem Jas. If it pops out again, come see me immediately." Mrs.11 answered.

Jas nodded and walked down the isle of cots. "See ya around KD." He said, before walking out of the room with Jaki.

Mrs.11 turned to KD, "Alright, um…..where were we?"

"You were going to tell me where I am." KD answered politely.

"Oh, yes. Well, you are in the Med Bay at The Fort, or Unahzaal Suvulaan, if you really want the technical name. Most of us just call it The Fort.

"So, where is The Fort? I know I'm in it, but location wise, where is it?"

"We are about five miles away from-"

Mrs.11 was interrupted again as three people barged into the room. It was a man and a woman, supporting a teenage boy between the two of them.

"What happened?" Mrs.11 asked, helping the two people place the teenager on the nearest cot.

"Snipers took us by surprise. Obx was shot in the leg." The man said. "He's lucky it wasn't his head."

The teenager said nothing, he had his eyes squeezed shut, teeth bared, and he was trying to keep pressure on his leg. Mrs.11 grabbed a small flashlight out from her back pocket, opened his eyes and shined the light into them.

"His pupils are dilated; he's in shock. Lie him down and get his legs raised. What's your blood type Obx?"

"I…I think it's A positive." The boy, Obx, said.

Mrs.11 motioned to the other two. "Keep him lying down. Maas, get some blankets and bunch them up. Then put them under his feet. We have to keep his legs elevated. Lady Darkness, there are some bandages in the cupboard over there. Change out the bandages on his leg. I have to go to the blood storage. He should have his own blood stored there."

The man and woman, who KD assumed were Maas and Lady Darkness, nodded and went to go get the requested items. Mrs.11 meanwhile, rushed out of the room to get the blood and IV bag for Obx.

Maas grabbed some blankets off of the other cots, bunched them up, and put them under Obx's legs. He pat Obx on the back, "You'll live Obx. You did well. Most men I know would be bawling and snotting everywhere."

Obx winced, but smiled. "Thanks Maas."

Lady Darkness, who had taken the bloody bandages off of Obx's leg and was finishing up rewrapping them, looked at KD. "Who are you, a new recruit? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm KD, KDWolf." KD answered.

The three stared at him in awe.

"Did you say Wolf at the end of that?" Lady Darkness asked.

KD nodded. "Yes, m'am."

"That beard is real right?" Obx asked.

KD looked at him oddly and, unconsciously, stroked his beard. "Yep."

All four started at each other silently; it was a bit awkward. Once Mrs.11 came back into the room with an IV and a bag of blood, everyone's eyes looked at her.

Mrs.11 hung the blood bag on a hook above the cot and attacked the tube. She stuck the IV needle into the vein in Obx's wrist. "Heh, it's a good thing you make it mandatory for everyone to give their own blood, Lady, it would have been a real hassle to find similar blood type otherwise."

Lady Darkness nodded and looked down at Obx. "So, when do you think you can start stitching up the hole?"

Mrs.11 shook her head. "I don't think I should. If I do that, the blood might build up in his leg and it would allow bacteria to form. If I keep it bandaged, the wound should seal up in the inside on its own. He's lucky though. As far as I can tell, he hasn't been hit in any major artery, so he should heal up fine. He'll have to stay in the Med Bay for a couple of days, maybe a week. Even after, he shouldn't do any heavy lifting or hard runs for some time, a couple of months in my opinion."

"You're the doctor Mrs.11." Lady Darkness said.

Mrs.11 smiled. "Hahahah, I'm not sure if Combat Medic is even close to a doctor, but I try. Any-whoo, KD, this is Maas, Lady Darkness, and Obx."

"We got to know him a bit." Lady Darkness said stepping forward and extending her hand. "It's an honor to meet the first hero, and by the funny look you have on your face right now, it looks like I have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first official chapter of the story! Light and I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**But give a big Wolf Howl and Roll Tide for the first hero KDWolf!** **AWOOOOOO! We hope you liked the chapter KD! **

**If you want to submit a character it is not too late to do so. Actually, you can make a character around any point in the story, but the later you submit one the harder it will be to fit you in, so best to do it early. The guidelines are**

**Name (twitch name if you watch the streams):**

**Age (doesn't have to be your real one):**

**Hair style/color:**

**Clothes:**

**Description: Please be descriptive! Don't just put pretty, tall, or just simple stuff. And please include some characteristics. Remember your character doesn't have to be all good, nobody is perfect. So include at least one flaw. So give us the good, the bad, and the ugly. Oh and your character doesn't have to be a good guy either. He/She can be a villain as well.**

**Favored Gun/Melee weapon:**

**Small Backstory (optional): **


End file.
